Délivrez le du Mâle : Shun et le Bénou
by Akarisnape
Summary: Il y a eu le 1, le 2,...il fallait obligatoirement un troisième pour faire une trilogie. On continue les aventures du sanctuaire d'athéna...Entre Zeus, les golds, Shun et son spectre et les servantes...sans oublier Athéna elle même! la vie y est chargée!
1. Chapter 1

Me voila de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais touur ! ok j'arrête les références de merde lol)

La gagnante de la revieweuse la plus rapide de Darkness Returns est Baella dit barba papa. (Je crois que toi je vais te placer dans la catégorie hors compétition pour que les autres puissent jouer XD mais… t'es pas un mec donc barba papa ça va pas ! barba mama ?)

En conséquence, son vœu ici présent de voir un OS portant sur le couple Shun/Kagaho et qui doit comporter les mots 'poulet rôti' et 'capote' sera exaucé !

Moi, Akarisnape, auteur de fiction portant sur des personnages d'animes qui ne m'appartiennent pas, je déclare l'one shot « Délivrez le du Mâle» fini et posté sur !

…MOUHAHAHAHA ! (Akari part rigoler dans les toilettes, euh…pourquoi les toilettes ?)

**Délivrez-le du Mâle : Parade nuptiale**

Il quitta la ville du Caire avec d'autres compagnons d'infortune. Il s'apprêtait à repartir dans le champ de coton de son employeur. Cinquième et dernier enfant d'une famille pauvre, il avait appris très tôt à voler et à travailler. Son père l'avait vendu alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans à son employeur. Non pas qu'il en fut attristé, c'était un enfer pour un autre. En effet, ses cheveux bleus lui avaient valu la haine de sa famille, on avait cru que sa mère avait trompé son père. Elle avait été lapidée. C'était un miracle qu'il ait pu vivre jusqu'à ses vingt ans. Mais tous voyait en ce signe que le mal était toujours présent et ne pouvait disparaitre.

Mais alors qu'il allait monter dans la jeep cabossé, il sentit un faible murmure venant du désert. Depuis plusieurs jours, ils entendaient cet appel si tentant, cette voix suave et puissante, lui ordonnant de la rejoindre. Ignorant les appels vindicatifs de son tyran et les plaintes paniqués des autres hommes asservis il s'enfuit dans le désert.

_Viens à moi Bénou c'est ton unique seigneur qui t'appelle_

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, des torches illuminaient l'antique salle d'une lugubre lueur. Une minuscule ouverture dont même un nain ne pourrait s'enfuir laissait passer les faibles rayons lunaires qui arrivaient à survivre aux sombres nuages. Un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes encapuchonnées attendait sagement. Elles étaient de différentes tailles, il y avait certainement des enfants dans cette drôle de secte. La vieille porte de bois sombre s'ouvrit alors dans un grincement lugubre. Une ombre couverte des mêmes vêtements que ces consœurs se faufila dans la salle. Elle enleva la cape trempée par la pluie et s'exclama alors : « La rumeur est vrai. » Aussitôt, divers plaintes et grognements s'élevèrent.

« N'ayez craintes, j'ai un idée parfaite. » Fit une voix sortit du seul coin sombre. Il y eu un bruissement d'étoffe et une vielle dame au port altier quitta les ténèbres. Elle portait un peplos bleu roi cintré à la taille d'un cordon doré qui affinait sa silhouette gracile. Ses longs cheveux gris étaient tenus par un chignon complexe d'où s'échappaient quelques morceaux de tissus sombres et dorés. Ses yeux noirs qui fixaient durement les plus jeunes ressortaient par rapport à son blanc visage peu ridé, elle était une femme sans âge. Personne ne saurait véritablement dire combien de printemps elle avait vécu. « Nous allons _le _protéger de la meilleure manière qui soit. _Il _ne craindra aucun danger tant qu'_il_ sera à nous. Nous _l'_éloignerons et _le_ délivrerons du mal… »

Son seigneur avait jugé inutile de le réveiller lors de la dernière guerre sainte. Kagaho de l'étoile céleste de la violence en était encore tout retourné. Et pire que tout, l'hôte actuel d'Hadès avait réussi à le faire sortir de son corps, il avait refusé de fusionner avec le dieu ! Et le véritable corps de son maître avait été détruit. Elision et les Enfers avaient alors commencé leurs chutes. Kagaho savait qu'Athéna malgré son statut de déesse du savoir n'était pas très dégourdie…mais là ! A croire que le fait de revenir dans un corps humain lui siphonnait le cerveau !

Elle savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas tuer Hadès ! Il était directement attaché à l'au-delà ! Le détruire revenait à détruire l'autre côté et le cycle de la vie serait rompus ! C'était Hadès qui était maître des naissances et des morts ! C'était lui accompagné de ses juges qui décidaient combien de temps une âme devait purger sa peine ! Et quand devait-elle se réincarner ! (le Ou quand à lui revenait aux Parques.)

Kagaho se demandait franchement ce que serait devenu le monde sans les Enfers…les défunts hanterait les vivants ? Une armée de zombie aurait envahit la Terre ? Mais au final, la Terre serait morte elle aussi.

Si l'objectif d'Hadès était le même ? Non. Hadès voulait contrôler la terre pour qu'elle devienne un havre de paix pour les âmes pures. Le monde actuelle n'était pas fait pour ces êtres d'exceptions qui mourraient rapidement ou devenait elles même les pires souillures qui soient.

Athéna qui protégeait le système actuel devait au pire endormir la conscience de son seigneur ! Pas le tuer !

Heureusement, plusieurs dieux qui avaient vu la fin du monde approcher à grand pas avaient décidé de bouger leurs fesses. Zeus lui-même avait du intervenir pour calmer les ardeurs de sa fille ! Ils avaient ramené l'âme d'Hadès qui était retourné dans le Big Will. Ils ne pouvaient choisir un nouveau dieu des enfers en si peu de temps, la charge étant très lourde à porter. Bien plus que la protection de la Terre.

Zeus avait houspillé sa fille et les autres dieux. Leurs petites guerres devaient cesser !

Et voila ou se trouvait maintenant Kagaho. Etant le seul à n'avoir participé à cette bataille, il avait été désigné comme premier diplomate et représentant des Enfers…Il préférait largement combattre cela dit en passant. Radhamantys devait quand à lui partir en Atlantide.

Pour le sanctuaire d'Athéna, un certain Aioros avait été élu à lancer les premières discutions aux enfers. Il semblerait qu'il soit mort des années avant la Guerre Sainte. Et un certains Kanon irait rejoindre Poséidon pour soit disant expier ses fautes envers les dieux. La whyvern semblait particulièrement excité de rejoindre ce gémeau caché. Même si, dans le cas de l'anglais, on reconnaissait l'excitation par les litres de thé qu'il buvait –avec le petit doigt levé diantre !

Il ne savait pas trop quel marinas allait venir mais il s'en fichait. Pour le moment, Kagaho espérait ardemment rencontrer l'humain qui avait refusé les avances de son dieu. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Kagaho aurait accepté de ne faire qu'un avec l'âme de son seigneur. Ce Shun avait vraiment un problème dans sa petite tête.

« Et c'est qui ce Kagaho ? » Demanda abruptement Deathmask.

Les chevaliers divins, les ors, le pope et Saori se trouvait dans la salle du pope. Saori inconfortablement assise sur le trône, Shion juste à ses côtés. Ils discutaient de la marche à suivre pour que les tensions diminuent avant que les véritables discussions entre les dieux n'arrivent.

« Kagaho de l'étoile céleste de la violence est le spectre du Bénou. On peut dire que c'est le plus fanatique des fanatiques. Il est étonnant qu'Hadès ne l'ai pas ressuscité pour cette guerre. »

« Héé ! C'est quoi un bénou ? » Demanda Seiya. Camus soupira et se mit alors de remplir cette tête de turc d'autre chose que du fromage et des courants d'airs :

« Le Bénou est une créature mythique de l'Egypte antique venue à l'existence par elle même. Il est représenté de différentes manières comme une bergonnette printanière, un héron cendré ou pourpré ou encore un aigle au plumage rouge et or. Selon le mythe, le Bénou s'était créé de lui-même à partir d'un feu consumant l'un des arbres situés dans une des enceintes du temple de Rê. D'après une autre version, il avait jailli du cœur même d'Osiris. Il vivait sur la pierre benben ou sur le saule sacré d'Héliopolis. Le mythe le plus répandu fait du Bénou un oiseau mystérieux, qui n'apparaît aux hommes que tous les cinq cents ans à Héliopolis à l'occasion de sa mort et de sa résurrection qui marque ainsi le cycle du temps. Plus tard, chez les Grecs, le bénou prit le nom de phénix. »

« Mais que fais le bénou chez un dieu grec alors ? » Demanda Mu.

« Attend, on a deux **poulets rôtis** ? Leurs attaques sont similaires ? » Demanda sarcastiquement Deathmask. En réponse, il reçu un regard noir du seul 'poulet rôti' présent.

« Je l'ignore. » Murmura la réceptacle d'Athéna. Elle grogna alors : « Savoir comment Hadès a pu le recruter et en faire son plus fidèle servant ne m'intéresse aucunement. Franchement, j'ai hâte que papa trouve un nouveau dieu des Limbes que cette mascarade soit finie ! Je n'ai vraiment pas que ça à faire ! La nouvelle collection printemps-été va bientôt sortir. Dire que je risque de rater les défilés de fin janvier pour ça !»

Les chevaliers d'ors les plus intègres fixèrent leur déesse, choqués. Depuis la fin de la Guerre Sainte, la persona de Saori était beaucoup plus présente que celle de la déesse et ils doutaient que la paix dure longtemps avec cette gamine gâtée jusqu'à la moelle. Déjà qu'avec eux une bourde était vite arrivée…suffisait de voir la réaction de Saga quand Shion avait fait d'Aioros son successeur il y a quinze ans de cela. Les bronzes divins quand à eux, étaient juste blasés de voir les réactions profondément infantiles et immatures de Saori. Depuis le temps qu'ils vivaient avec elle…seul Seiya ne semblait se rendre compte, obnubilé par son statut de super héros et son devoir de protection.

« Vu qu'il est considéré comme le plus fanatique,…ne risque t'il pas de vouloir s'en prendre à Shun pour rétablir l'honneur de son dieu? » Demanda alors Ikki.

« Beuh ? Pourquoi il s'en prendra à Shun ? C'est plus à moi qu'il s'en prendrait ! » S'exclama le pégase. « Ne t'inquiètes pas ma Saori ! Je défendrai ma vie jusqu'à mon dernier souffle ! Je le tuerais s'il le faut ! »

« On ne porte pas la main sur un émissaire ! Stupide gosse ! » Rugit Shion. « Non mais ! Leur à t'on au moins apprit les codes de la chevalerie ? » Grogna t'il ensuite.

Dohko abattit son poing sur le haut du crane du chevalier de l'équidé à plume. « Aïheuu ! » Shun crut entendre un bruit creux et se demanda brièvement si le frapper à la tête n'empirerait pas les choses.

Saori claqua dans ses mains et une jeune servante apparut alors.

« Mania, emmène Shun tu sais ou. » La demoiselle fit signe au jeune chevalier de la suivre et ils disparurent tout deux derrière une tenture. Le garçon s'éloignait de la salle mais pouvait distinctement entendre la suite de la discussion.

« Hey ! Ou va Shun ? » Fit la voix d'Ikki.

« Bien que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce Kagaho en voudrait à un être aussi faible que Shun, je ne laisserai aucun de **mes** chevaliers mourir bêtement. Je fais confiance à Seiya qui arrivera facilement à bout de ce spectre mais Shun ne peut faire de mal à une mouche sans pleurer. De plus étant l'ancien hôte d'Hadès, sa présence pour le moment n'est vraiment pas requise et ne ferrait qu'envenimer les choses. Or il me faut du temps pour appâter Hadès avant que Zeus ne porte le coup de grâce. Plusieurs personnes m'ont déjà fait par de leur crainte hier soir. Shun sera emmené dans un lieu tenu secret. Je ne veux qu'aucun de vous ne sache ou il se trouve. »

Attristé, le garçon baissa la tête, sentant les larmes envahirent ses yeux.

« Mais ! Pourquoi ! » S'exclama rageusement le phénix.

Il sentit alors la main de la servante dans la sienne. Elle lui releva la tête et lui sourit doucement. D'autres servantes et quelques femmes chevaliers ou apprentis arrivèrent et lui sourirent aussi. Touché malgré lui, il sourit à travers ses larmes et se sentit ému. Il semblerait qu'ici, des personnes ne le jugeaient pas sur ses larmes.

« Tout simplement pour éviter que vous en parliez et que le Bénou ne vous entende ! » Fit froidement Saori. « Si personne ne sait ou il est, il abandonnera ses recherches ! »

Shion et Dohko grognèrent, ce n'était certainement pas ça qui allait empêcher le spectre de rechercher l'hôte de son dieu. Mais leur déesse était l'autorité suprême et ils se devaient d'obéir. Quand aux rumeurs sur Zeus qui désire voir disparaitre Hadès, elles étaient totalement infondées.

Heureux, Shun suivit plus sereinement la fille qui le guidait.

Aioros attendait anxieusement au côté de Deathmask. Mais pourquoi était-il mort avant la guerre sainte ! Il n'avait rien demandé lui ! Il voulait juste vivre tranquillement avec son petit frère !

Enfin apparurent les trois juges dont ses frères Ors lui avaient tant parlé, accompagné d'un spectre dont le cosmos brulant le fit malgré lui frissonner de terreur.

C'était donc lui, le Bénou. Un cosmos encore plus enflammé et colérique qu'Ikki, des yeux de tueur, un corps d'athlète et un surplis si sombre ! Mais heureusement qu'il n'avait pas participé à cette guerre ! Par Athéna ! Ils se seraient fait laminer avec cet oiseau plus puissant que les juges !

Sans tendresse, Deathmask poussa le chevalier du sagittaire, ayant visiblement envie que ça se termine vite. La tension entre lui et les juges allant crescendo, il préférait l'abandonner avant qu'ils ne se déclarent à nouveau la guerre. Le Bénou s'avança, plein de morgue et de puissance, n'accordant aucun regard au chevalier 'sacrifié' il se plaça silencieusement aux côtés du cancer qui regardait avec un rien de pitié mêlée de joie malsaine –il était le cancer voyons !- son compatriote retourner aux enfers.

Shun regardait craintivement autour de lui.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger, je ne pensais pas qu'Athéna oserait m'imposer chez vous. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas enfant, c'est nous même qui avons suggéré cette alternative à notre déesse. » Fit une femme sans âge. « Je suis Regina la doyenne en ces lieux. Si tu as besoin de quelques choses, Mania s'en chargera, elle est ta servante attitrée. »

…

Kagaho fixait la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna avec confusion. C'était _ça_ qui avait massacré son seigneur et maître ? Cette femelle à la mamelle siliconée qui tremblait de peur sur son trône même si elle essayait de garder un semblant de contenance en le fixant dans les yeux ? Quoi ? Il faisait si peur que ça ? Mais il faisait sa tête de tous les jours ! Le Bénou s'efforça de calmer son cosmos flamboyant ou il allait finir par transformer la salle en chambre magmatique. Après avoir réussi à le diminuer un temps soit peu, il constata que bon nombre d'ors et de bronze divins étaient rouge tomate, la déesse elle-même avait du mal à ne pas défaillir. Seul, le pope, Dohko, le Verseau actuel et un des bronzes divins dont l'armure lui rappelait la sienne résistèrent. Le pégase –il reconnaissait l'armure- s'effondra lamentablement au sol en soufflant comme un bœuf.

« Hum. » Saori se redressa sur son siège pour se donner plus de prestance. Un sourire hypocrite collé à son visage, elle annonça : « Bienvenue parmi nous Spectre du Bénou… »

Shun arriva dans l'arène et regarda pendant quelques minutes Shina qui entrainait sa petite apprentie. Celle-ci s'arrêta et vint le voir.

« Shun. »

« Mmmh…je suis désolé, à cause de moi vous devez porter le masque. »

A ce moment là, la femme serpent enleva l'objet qui lui cachait le visage.

« Shina ! »

« Tu sais, avec toi ici nous pensons faire une entorse au règlement, et ce n'est pas comme si Athéna allait le savoir, elle ne vient jamais ici et nous sommes libre d'y faire ce qu'on veut. »

Plusieurs petites apprenties aux visages découverts vinrent à lui pour jouer, l'une d'elle avait tressé une couronne de fleur, elle la lui posa derechef sur la tête.

Kagaho souffla bruyamment. Les discussions ne débouchaient à rien, la simili-déesse était pire qu'une mule et ne faisait rien pour avancer la situation. Le pope essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter les pots cassés mais la fille en faisait plusieurs par minutes. Il allait exploser si elle continuait à dénigrer son dieu. De plus, il se savait épier. D'ailleurs ses poursuivants ne se cachaient même pas. Il semblerait que les bronzes divins aient décidé de le surveiller même quand il allait pisser. Seuls les deux frères dont il avait entendu parler n'étaient plus là. L'aîné cherchant le cadet à travers la Grèce –pour commencer. Mais Kagaho était bien plus futé que les autres apparemment. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi le phénix au service d'Athéna n'y avait pas pensé. Il suffisait de chercher le cosmos de sa cible ! Un cosmos pur et bienveillant, fragile et puissant à la fois. Un cosmos d'homme béni par Hadès. Il l'avait localisé des le début.

Il était dans un lieu interdit pour les mâles, un lieu protégée et secret qu'aucunes pattes d'hommes n'avaient entaché à ce jour. Mais le chevalier d'Andromède avait pu y pénétrer sous la houlette d'Athéna. Et elle n'y avait certainement pas pensée seule !

Shun d'Andromède se trouvait sur les terres des femmes d'Athéna et foi de Bénou il allait l'y retrouver.

Arrivant aux arènes, une idée lui vint. Se tournant vers les apprentis espions, il les héla : « Hey ! Je vous prends tous pour une petite baston ! J'ai besoin de me dégourdir et vous ferez certainement l'affaire ! »

Immédiatement Seiya s'avança, prêt à en découdre avec le spectre.

Shun leva les yeux vers l'ardent soleil de Grèce. Depuis plusieurs jours, il sentait ce cosmos puissant qui le troublait plus que de raison. Et aujourd'hui, il semblait encore plus puissant, plus viril que d'habitude. Un frisson d'anticipation traversa le corps mortel. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais savoir le spectre du Bénou si proche et si loin à la foi lui faisait monter l'adrénaline. Non pas qu'il avait envie de se battre, l'excitation n'était jamais montée dans ces moments là mais…il avait envie de _ça._ Et c'était terriblement malsain, il ne devait désirer un ennemi de cette façon là ! Et il ne l'avait jamais vu ! Si ça se trouve, il était aussi moche que Zelos du crapaud ! Non pas que le pure Andromède avait quelque chose contre les physiques disgracieux, mais il était beaucoup plus attiré par les corps musclés que par Aphrodite ou Camus par exemple !

Régina leva les yeux vers l'autre côté du sanctuaire : « Il arrive ! Préparez-vous ! Chevalier, veuillez rentrer dans le temple. »

« Mais ! » S'exclama le garçon à l'intention de l'ancienne amazone. Régina était l'ancienne femme-chevalier de l'aigle qui avait décidé de se ranger après avoir entrainé Marine. C'était elle maintenant qui dirigeait les servantes, les femmes-chevalier, les filles et les quelques hommes du harem. Mais pour une « vieille » la femme pouvait très bien se battre sans armure ! Et Shun ne voulait pas être mit à l'écart…pas encore ! Il ne voulait pas être un poids.

« Faites ce que je dis Shun. Laissez nous nous en occuper. Il est entré dans nos terres alors qu'il savait parfaitement les dangers encourus. Nous devons le repousser. »

Mania qui suffoquait légèrement sous la pression du cosmos qui approchait entraina Shun à l'intérieur.

Kagaho se posa violemment sur le sol de l'arène des femmes. D'une simple pression du cosmos, les femmes non chevalier s'évanouirent. Ne restaient que les autres. Mais Kagaho savait qu'il ne devait pas les sous-estimer. De tous les chevaliers d'Athéna, les femmes étaient les pires. Virulentes et hargneuses, les amazones se devaient d'être les meilleurs dans ce monde de machos. Certaines, comme cette femme sans âge en face de lui pouvait être du niveau des chevaliers d'ors.

Sans crier gare, celle qui les dirigeait toutes s'exclama : « Nous le protégerons ! Jamais ces sales pattes humaines ne doivent le toucher ! »

Immédiatement leurs cosmos s'élevèrent et elles se jetèrent sur lui, toutes griffes dehors.

« Corona Blast ! »

Dans le petit temple dédié à la déesse, Shun frissonna délicieusement malgré lui. Quel cosmos brulant !

« Shun ? Tout va bien ? » Demanda celle qui était devenue son amie au fil des semaines.

Il avait eu raison, cette drôle de femme devant lui avait au moins le niveau d'un chevalier d'or moyen. Sans armure, elle évitait habilement ses attaques. Une jeune femme arriva mais fut rapidement mis hors d'état de nuire par le spectre. La femme enflamma son cosmos et fait aberrant pour Kagaho, l'armure d'argent de la nouvelle venue vint se poser sur son corps.

« J'avoue être étonné de trouver une femelle aussi douée chez une déesse qui ne désire que des mâles à sa cours. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, la femme lui ayant envoyé un Ryu Sei Ken plus rapide que celui du chevalier du pégase. En réponse il envoya une autre corona Blast. Mais il en avait marre de jouer, il était temps de passer à la vitesse supérieure pour retrouver l'hôte de son dieu.

Il envoya trois puissantes corona blast que la femme évita tant bien que mal mais elle ne vit pas arriver le Crucify Ankh. Elle s'écroula sous la douleur et la perte de sang.

« Non…Il faut…le...le protéger. » Elle s'évanouit.

Kagaho s'avança alors, suivant à la trace le tendre et frais cosmos de l'Andromède.

Il le trouva alors agenouillé au sol, tenant de réveiller une servante. Malgré lui, Kagaho fut attiré par le corps fin qui ressemblait à celui d'une femme.

Le chevalier d'Andromède était vêtu d'un peplos d'un blanc virginal, une fine ceinture d'or tressé soulignait les hanches. Une peau d'un blanc immaculé dont les joues étaient légèrement rougies par le soleil de la Grèce, les cheveux qui se mouvaient au grès du vent sur les bras nus, des petites mains qui avaient l'air si douces et si chaleureuses, une couronne de fleur sur la tête qui le faisait passer pour une nymphe, des yeux sereins malgré la situation…Oui l'Andromède était attirant et beau. Kagaho rêva à cet instant de profaner ce corps.

Shun leva les yeux sur le spectre. Il se sentit fondre devant le corps viril, les testostérones et les phéromones ambiantes. Il posa les mains à terre pour se relever mais alors qu'il était à genoux un corps lourd s'abattit sur lui et ils roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres.

Kagaho se releva, l'autre l'excitant en se débattant sur son épaule il se rua sur une porte qui se trouvait être celle de la cuisine.

« Parfait ! » Ronronna le spectre. Il écarta les victuailles de la tables, posa son futur amant et fondit sur sa bouche tel un aigle sur sa proie.

Il devait le punir d'avoir refusé l'âme d'Hadès. Pour le moment, lui et le dieu étaient encore liés mais il suffisait de le rendre impur pour que le lien se brise définitivement. Il allait se faire une joie d'entrer dans la forteresse du mortel ! D'autant plus qu'en devant l'amant d'un des chevaliers de l'espoir, un nouveau lien serait formé entre les Enfers et le sanctuaire. Zeus serait certainement heureux d'apprendre leur liaison. C'était donc tout bénef' !

Tel un envahisseur en terrain conquis, le spectre posa une main sur la tête du chevalier, lui caressant et lui massant le cuir chevelu. Il approfondi le baiser, enfonçant sa langue dans la cavité chaude il fut bizarrement heureux de voir l'autre lui répondre même s'il se débattait toujours vainement. Il l'allongea sur la table, l'autre main remontant et écartant la cuisse si douce. Un faux pli déformait le peplos au niveau de l'entrejambe.

Oh oui ! Il adorait déjà cet être qui incarnait la luxure malgré lui !

Il traça un sillon humide jusqu'à la gorge de Shun ou il s'appliqua à lui faire un suçon.

« Ha ! » S'exclama le garçon essoufflé, bavant légèrement. Parallèlement, Kagaho avait enserré le sexe de l'ennemi alors qu'il enfonçait trois doigts dans la bouche de l'autre.

Et alors qu'il allait introduire le premier dans l'antre vierge, Shun s'écria : « A ! Attend ! T'as **une capote** ? »

Kagaho releva la tête de l'énorme suçon qu'il venait de faire : « Une quoi ? »

« Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas les MST ? »

**Fin**

**Oui je sais je suis vicieuse de couper là, ne t'inquiètes pas ma baella je suis en train de faire la séquelle.**

**A bientôt pour ****Délivrez-le du mâle : il est temps de presser le citron !**


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur de l'histoire mais pas de l'univers de saint seiya : Akarisnape

**Attention message du FIC :**

_De nombreux auteurs talentueux constatent qu'ils ont des lecteurs mais très peu de commentaires (reviews). Ils sont venus sur ce site pour partager leurs histoires avec vous mais ils ont l'impression d'écrire dans le vide et, découragés, certains arrêtent de publier. On prend donc le risque de voir baisser la qualité des histoires sur ce site! Amis lecteurs,__**VOS commentaires peuvent faire la différence**__! Alors, si vous en ressentez l'envie, ne soyez pas timides, osez donner votre avis ou simplement encourager les auteurs!_

_Vous pouvez aussi__**rejoindre le FIC, le Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires**__sur le forum suivant (_.net/myforums/Forum_francophone_ffnet/577456/_) et diffuser cet appel auprès de vos lecteurs ou des auteurs que vous commentez._

_**A ma daisy d'amuuur : **__tes tendres mots si courts me font sauter de joie. Bon réveillon en retard je te souhaite quand même une bonne année en avance XD C'est vraiment chouette que tu sois présente à chacune de mes fics^^_

_Pas d'autres reviews anonymes ? boarf ma Daisy est amplement suffisante XD (non Baella reviens ! toi tu es unique ! XD)_

**Délivrez-le du Mâle : Il est temps de presser le citron !**

La salle était sombre, un projecteur diffusait sur un panneau blanc de drôles d'images abstraites mêlées à celle de personnes atteintes de maladies pour le moment inconnues aux élèves. Elle avait enfilé une blouse blanche et de grosses lunettes rondes pour l'occasion lui donnant l'air d'une scientifique folle. Elle avait toujours rêvé de faire médecine et c'était l'occasion idéale ! Dépliant une longue baguette, elle la pointa sur le tableau. Son heure de gloire était enfin arrivée !

« Une infection transmise sexuellement et par le sang, est une maladie infectieuse qui se transmet entre partenaires au cours de différentes formes de rapports sexuels comme les contacts génitaux ou sanguins, les rapports oraux, vaginaux ou anaux notamment avec les muqueuses et les fluides corporels. Une infection peut être transmise d'une personne à l'autre par le biais de certaines activités sexuelles ou sanguines plutôt que par d'autres, mais également par d'autres biais en fonction des maladies. Les bactéries, les champignons ou les virus sont toujours les agents « causatifs ». Il est impossible de contracter une infection d'une personne qui n'est pas porteuse de la maladie. À l'identique, une personne porteuse d'une infection l'a contractée sauf quelques exceptions par contact sexuel ou par contact avec des fluides corporels dont les génitaux et sanguins avec quelqu'un ayant cette maladie."

…

Ikki arriva devant la tour de Jamir, le chemin avait été long mais facile pour le chevalier de l'espoir le plus solitaire. Il y retrouva Mu du bélier mais aucune trace de son disciple Kiki.

« Tiens Ikki ? Que me vaut ta visite » Fit l'aimable bélier. Il regarda alors le ciel et vit celui-ci très clair. « Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de danger. Kagaho est toujours au sanctuaire ? »

« Ouais… »Grogna en réponse le phénix alors que le bélier le faisait entrer dans la tour.

« Mon maître va bien au moins ? Tu ne m'apportes pas de mauvaises nouvelles ? »

Malgré lui, Ikki enviait la relation si rassurante et si chaleureuse qu'il y avait entre le jeune bélier et le pope, lui son maître n'avait pas été un tendre et n'avait exprimé que de la haine et du dégout envers ses différents disciples.

« Je n'ai eu aucunes mauvaises nouvelles venant du sanctuaire. Je l'ai quitté avant toi je te signale. »

« Toujours à la recherche de Shun ? Tu penses vraiment qu'Athéna est assez bête pour cacher un de ses chevaliers dans un lieu aussi austère et connu que Jamir ? Voyons Shun est un chevalier de l'espoir ! Il doit certainement être traité comme un pacha à l'heure actuelle. »

« Athéna n'est peut être pas si bête mais Saori est la bêtise incarnée. »

« Et toi monsieur l'intelligent, as-tu recherché le cosmos de ton frère, ce serait beaucoup plus rapide que de chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. »

« Quoi ? Ne confonds pas Saori et Shun, il ne serait jamais assez bête pour laisser libre cours à…Oh ! MERDE ! »

Et Ikki repartit à sa chasse au petit frère.

Mu se demanda brièvement de qui, du frère surprotecteur ou du futur amant allait gagner –les cosmos du chevalier et du spectre était vraiment très mêlés.

Le combat qui s'annonçait serait épique…ou plutôt rocambolesque si Saori se joignait à la bataille. Il aurait bien aimé partir voir le spectacle mais il se contenterait de ressentir les émanations de cosmos.

L'arrivée du chevalier du cancer, un Kiki riant sur l'épaule, des citrons de Sicile et de l'eau gazeuse dans un panier pour faire un diabolo citron confirmèrent son idée de rester ici.

_Et puis, il y a d'excellents conteurs au sanctuaire qui se feront une joie de me relater l'anecdote. _Pensa joyeusement le mouton alors que l'autre lui donnait un baiser sulfureux.

…

L'image au tableau changea, montrant cette fois-ci de nombreuses petites boites colorées.

« Le risque d'infection peut être réduit par l'utilisation de protections appropriées comme le préservatif masculin, le préservatif féminin ou les feuilles de latex. Vu que 100% des élèves sont des hommes nous allons principalement parler du préservatif masculin appelé plus couramment capote. Il est habituellement en latex mais aussi en polyisoprène… »

Elle distribua aux élèves les dites préservatifs.

« Certaines marques de préservatifs vendent avec des gels lubrifiants pour limiter les risques de saignements lors de l'intrusion, vous en voulez ?»

….

« Déesse ! » S'exclama une servante en voyant arriver Saori ainsi que les chevaliers qui étaient restés au sanctuaire. Des qu'elle avait repris connaissance, la demoiselle s'était rué vers la frontière et une fois celle-ci traversée, il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour voir arriver devant elle toute la chevalerie ainsi que sa déesse en armures et cosmos déployés. « C'es terrible ! Il est entré sur nos terres ! Il n'en a pas le droit ! »

« Je sais. Le spectre du bénou nous montre enfin son véritable visage ainsi que celui de son dieu. Il doit payer son affront et qu'importe si Zeus désire que nous fassions la paix, Hadès ne s'en sortira pas indemne ! »

« Oui nous allons l'éradiquer ! » S'exclama Jabu.

« Hors de question que d'autres mâles entrent sur nos terres ! » Rugit Régina. Elle était soutenue par Marine et Shina qui avait entre temps remis leur masque.

« Marine ! » Cria un lion fougueux et inquiet. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Punaise il va jamais me lâcher. » Murmura la jeune aigle sous le rire ironique de Shina.

…

Un des élèves, assidus d'apprendre leva la main. Elle l'autorisa à parler d'un signe de tête.

« Et si on veut pas de préservatif on fait comment ? » Elle sourit follement de joie.

« Il suffit de faire un dépistage ! J'ai heureusement avec moi le matériel adéquat ! Et pendant que nous attendrons vos résultats je vais vous apprendre à utilisez un préservatif » Et devant les mines apeurés de ses élèves, elle s'exclama : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais juste vous donner des conseils pratiques pour éviter les risques de déchirures et bien placer la capote! Ensuite on parlera un peu plus des différentes MST, des aphrodisiaques et comment pimenter une relation.»

…

Il fallu l'arrivée d'Ikki une quinzaine de minutes plus tard –le jeune homme s'était surpassé tellement il stressait pour la vie de son petit frère- pour calmer les belligérants et vingt autres minutes pour savoir quels « mâles » seraient autorisés à entrer sur les terres hostiles et vaincre le monstre sans humiliés de leurs présences les habitantes des lieux. A ce rythme, Shun serait déjà mort et enterré.

Le pope fut désigné d'office. De une il était le maître du sanctuaire et jouissait d'une bonne réputation auprès du harem qu'il honorait très souvent hommes et femmes confondus même si depuis quelques temps il n'y apparaissait plus, mais savait retenir ses jeunes hormones nouvellement retrouvées quand la situation l'exigeait –le sauvetage d'un des chevaliers par exemple. De deux il se montrait toujours gentil envers les femmes en général et prenait soin de se montrer doux et attentif tout en n'étant pas hypocrite envers elles. Comble du comble, il savait s'occuper d'enfants, preuve en était avec le joli Mu qui était devenu un bien beau garçon aussi gentil que son père adoptif… même s'il était gay et déjà pris. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il allait _vraiment_ être père. Deux demoiselles du harem qu'il visitait –trop souvent pour être honnête- portaient les enfants du pope. Pour l'occasion celles-ci avaient étaient déplacé aux appartements de Shion –et elles allaient y rester pour un temps indéterminée. Dohko se proposa de s'occuper de ses enfants…et de ses femmes si jamais il venait à mourir. En réponse, le pope décida que ce serait aux femmes de s'occuper des enfants et que dans l'absolu ce serait à Mu voir à Deathmask de les aider. Mais jamais au grand jamais le tigre ne devait les approcher. La confiance règne. Et de toute façon, il était mort deux fois, il pourrait très bien ressusciter à nouveau.

Ikki du phénix imposa sa candidature et les femmes ne purent que s'incliner. De toute façon, il était le frère du prince en danger et se devait de sauver son cadet. Pour bien enfoncer le clou il affirma que si Saori lui avait dit ou se trouver son frère il aurait pu le protéger et on n'en serait pas arrivé là.

Shakka de la vierge allait accompagner sa déesse dans cette bataille. Il serait aisé pour lui de supprimer les sens au spectre si jamais celui-ci se montrait trop…excessif. Et comparé à la plupart des autres ors il n'était pas tenté par l'appel de la chaire. L'homme le plus proche de dieu était aussi vierge que sa chaste déesse malgré ses années passées parmi des fauves en rut. De plus, Shakka était celui qui arrivait le mieux à endiguer les sentiments d'Ikki. Si jamais on apprenait la mort de Shun –autant prévoir le pire- il avait pour mission d'éviter la folie et le suicide chez le phénix après que celui-ci ait fait payer le coupable. Saori le répétait encore, elle ne voulait pas voir ses hommes mourir bêtement.

Camus ferait parti de la croisade. Sa glace serait utile contre le feu bien qu'il se demandait en quoi il serait utile au vu des cosmos qu'il ressentait –les mêmes que le sien et celui de son Milo avant l'amour- peut être pour justement calmer l'ardeur du spectre et du chevalier ? Mais il ne préféra rien dire devant le phénix, il serait très amusant de voir sa réaction. Hyoga malgré son cosmos identique à son maître fut jugé trop émotif et on lui préféra Isaak. Ainsi l'alliance avec l'ambassadeur des mers pour cette bataille renforcerait le lien entre Poséidon et Athéna.

Les autres furent recaler pour plusieurs raisons : trop bête, trop jeune, trop célèbre, pas assez fort, trop tenté par les femmes, trop de libido, trop collant, trop célibataire, trop beau, trop philosophe, trop en manque et d'autres encore.

Et ainsi, les aventuriers partirent pour une nouvelle aventure.

« Purée c'est trop chouette, les meilleurs conteurs après le chevalier de la coupe, le pope et mon camus en première ligne ! »

…

« Oh ! Voila vos résultats ! C'est parfait ! Aucun de vous n'est atteint ! Pas de préservatif si vous désirez des enfants ou une relation homosexuelle. Maintenant nous allons parler des aphrodisiaques ! »

Les élèves rigolèrent. Bientôt ils allaient arriver à la partie la plus intéressante.

…

La troupe arriva rapidement au temple dédié à Athéna. Enfin…il ne servait pas qu'à ça. Une petite partie seulement était dédiée à la déesse. Le reste était empli des pièces communes si jamais les femmes désiré faire quelques choses ensemble. Le reste du temps, les filles de joies dormaient au harem, les servantes dans une grande maison un peu plus loin et les femmes-chevalier avaient leur propre petite maison.

En fouillant le temple, ils découvrirent la cuisine saccagée ainsi que la couronne de fleur que les apprentis avaient faite pour Shun.

Une émanation virulente du cosmos du Bénou les attira alors comme le miel attire les abeilles vers le grenier aménagé. Ils y entrèrent en faisant un gros trou trop pressé qu'ils étaient d'en découdre.

Une armée d'ange passa brusquement au dessus d'eux. A leurs trousses, des démons tout aussi nombreux.

Ils avaient retrouvés Kagaho, ainsi qu'un Shun en parfaite santé et en petit bonus la jolie servante qui avait eu l'honneur d'être promue servante attitré de Shun, le jeune et pur chevalier d'Andromède dont les femmes du sanctuaire avait élu au titre de : ni homme, ni femme, mais être supérieur dont nous baisons les pieds vertueux, titre dont Shakka avait été élu à son insu pendant quatorze ans de suite c'est-à-dire depuis son arrivée au sanctuaire à ses six ans. Shakka venait de se faire détrôné, mais pas sur que Shun garde le titre longtemps. Régina eut quand même du mal à reconnaitre Mania avec ses cheveux attachés, sa blouse et ses affreuses lunettes.

Shun bouda, il n'avait pas encore atteint la partie : "comment pimenter votre relation" et desesperait d'y parvenir avec son frère en façe de lui. Il voulait être parfait pour son spectre!

La salle était sombre et le projecteur envoyait l'image d'une fontaine de chocolat.

« Euh… » Fit la jeune servante. « Cours de gastronomie. »

« Shun, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les bras de ce spectre ? Le canapé est assez grand que je sache ! » S'exclama suspicieusement son grand frère.

« J'avais froid. »

« Froid ! » Grogna la déesse. « Mais on est dans une fournaise ici ! » Fit-elle en s'éventant. « Et il y a des couvertures ici ! »

« Ouais mais les couvertures ça piquent et Kagaho est plus chaud. Je fais dans la qualité moi. »

Ikki se détendit, il partait après tout toujours du principe que son adorable petit frère ne mentait jamais, il était trop pur pour ça. Seuls Camus qui était ancien espion et Shion qui était le pope virent le mensonge mais ne dirent rien.

« Euh nous n'étions pas censé vaincre le terrible spectre du Bénou et sauver Shun ? Pourquoi un cours de gastronomie ? » Demanda craintivement le kraken.

« Je n'ai jamais désiré me battre contre les femmes, c'est elle qui se sont jetés sur moi, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de parler. »

« Menteur ! » Hurla la doyenne. Elle l'insulta de divers nom d'oiseaux mais Shion l'endormit d'un coup de pichenette. Les femmes chevaliers l'emmenèrent dans une chambre et ne revinrent plus, la situation commençait à les ennuyer, pas la peine de rester plus longtemps.

« Je voulais juste discuter avec Shun, je voulais savoir pourquoi il avait refusé de devenir le nouvel hôte de mon dieu. Et au fur et à mesure de la discussion on est venue à parler nourriture…il trouve que j'ai une peau caramel. »

Ikki fronça les sourcils : « la couronne de fleur de Shun a été retrouvé dans la cuisine. »

« C'est pas moi ! Tu sais très bien que tu m'interdis d'aller dans la cuisine c'est trop dangereux ! La couronne a du se déplacer à cause du vent. »

Jouant le jeu, Camus s'exclama : « Il y a donc un vandale ici qui aurait saccagé la cuisine et essayer de faire passer Shun comme coupable. »

L'aîné fut rassuré, son frère était entre de bonne mains, le spectre n'avait aucunes mauvaise intention.

L'image du projecteur changea et Saori s'évanouit alors que Shakka ouvrait grand ses yeux : « On peut faire ça avec du chocolat ? »

Isaak à l'inverse du gold perdit la vue, la main de son ancien maître lui obstruant les yeux. Le temps que Mania éteigne le projecteur Shion put contempler la photo de lui-même ainsi que ses deux 'femmes' pas encore enceintes à cette époque jouant avec du chocolat. Ya pas à dire, il était vraiment beau dessus, le photographe ayant certainement pris la peine de le prendre de son meilleur profil.

Ikki quand à lui n'avait pas vu la photo compromettante, il avait vue autre chose. Une marque sur le cou de son tendre et fragile petit frère. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul coupable possible pour notre phénix.

« BATARD ! Tu vas payer ! Tu as fait du mal à mon petit frère !» Rugit-il. Il se jeta sur le Bénou mais le phénix ne pouvait faire grand-chose, son ennemi du jour était protégé par le corps de son presque amant.

« Ikki stop. » Sous l'injonction de Shakka, le phénix se mit sur pause avant même d'atteindre sa cible. La vierge prit l'oiseau d'Athéna comme un sac à patate et l'entraina à son temple tout en lui disant qu'il aller lui montrer comment on faisait cette marque au cou et plus encore. La vierge était peut être pure de corps mais il n'a jamais été dit qu'elle l'était d'esprit. Shakka avait décidé aujourd'hui même que sa virginité serait bientôt de l'histoire ancienne et avait choisi le phénix d'Athéna comme profanateur de son temple.

Mania sortit précipitamment de la salle, vite suivit du pope qui désirait trouver le photographe pour le féliciter et savoir s'il y avait d'autres photos pour sa petite collection personnelle.

Camus prit la déesse endormit et sortit à son tour, Isaak le suivant comme un petit chien.

…

Loin de là, en Elision, Zeus lors de sa visite à son frère regardait dans une fontaine éclata de rire.

« Ben dis donc ! Il y a de l'ambiance chez Athéna. »

Hadès sourit, il n'aurait bientôt plus de lien avec Shun et ainsi il ne verrait plus double même s'il devait subir en direct la première fois du jeune avant que ça coupe. Il était tout de même heureux que ce soit Kagaho qui s'en charge, son spectre était vraiment beaucoup trop sous pression.

« Ouais, il est vraiment temps que Kagaho presse son citron. »

Le dieu des enfers caressa distraitement le bras de son épouse.

« Tiens ? » S'exclama le dieu des dieux. « Le pope et le verseau reviennent. »

…

Et en effet, une fois après avoir remercié la servante de lui avoir donné l'original des différentes photos ainsi que le nom du photographe –pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas que ce soit Misty ? Et assurer que le garçon ne risquait rien à part une belle petite somme d'argent, le pope rejoignit son espion qui avait donné la déesse à son disciple et qui expliquait que lui et le pope allaient faire l'enquête sur le dangereux criminel qui sévissait dans les cuisines. Certainement un cereal killer.(1)

Isaak voulu aider son maître dans son enquête criminel, mais l'abominable homme des neiges argua que la quête serait longue et fastidieuse pour un jeunot comme lui et que le bien être de la déesse était plus important.

Une fois sur que le jeune homme fut hors du temple les deux hommes retournèrent au grenier où ils se faufilèrent discrètement. On attendait d'eux des informations croustillantes, ils allaient en donner. Certes ils ne pourraient pas manger de pop corn –ça faisait top de bruit- mais le prévoyant verseau avait trouvé des sucettes dans la cuisine, ils pourraient s'occuper la bouche tranquillement sans faire de bruit.

…

Kagaho et Shun ne virent jamais le pope et son espion entrer dans leur suite nuptiale, occupés qu'ils étaient à se dévorer la bouche. Le canapé leur suffisait amplement, celui-ci étant tellement long et large qu'il pouvait faire office de lit pour quatre personnes au moins.

Shun agrippa les cheveux du spectre alors que l'autre s'agrippait à ses vêtements. La bouche du Bénou repartit vers le cou, à croire que c'était sa partie préférée du corps de son amant. Shun s'agita de plaisir, collant leur deux corps pour plus de sensation. Il était vraiment sensible à ce niveau là.

Sans le faire exprès –à moins que justement ce fût fait exprès ?- Kagaho déchira le peplos virginal de son amant.

« Hé ! » S'indigna le plus jeune.

« Pas grave, je t'en achèterai un autre, en attendant tu porteras mes fringues. »

Shun rougit, il allait porter les habits de son amant après l'amour ? Mais c'était So cute ! En plus il pourrait avoir son odeur sur lui…Waa trop génial !

Pendant que Shun rêvait éveillé, Kagaho s'empressa de suçoter le téton rose que son action avait découvert. Le spectre allongea le chevalier et s'entreprit de continuer à mettre en lambeau l'habit de l'adolescent. Shun ne portait rien dessous, mais il l'avait déjà remarqué sur la table de la cuisine.

Ainsi nu, Shun rougissait sous le regard affamé. Kagaho ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps sous lui. Son Shun était vraiment beau.

Il s'attela alors à donner autant de plaisir que ces mains et sa bouche pouvait en donner. Le simple fait que Shun cri son nom était amplement suffisant pour le maintenir excité.

Et alors que Kagaho s'activait sur son corps, Shun fourrageait dans la courte chevelure du spectre. Il ferma les yeux sous le plaisir et feula quand l'autre engloutit son désir. Il rouvrit des yeux brumeux en tournant la tête et vit sur la table basse le gel lubrifiant odeur citron. Tendant un de ses bras, il réussit à l'attraper juste avant de se répandre dans la bouche de son amant. Criant son plaisir il serra fortement le flacon qui heureusement e se brisa pas.

Kagaho se releva et vit enfin l'objet dans les mains de son aimé. Il sourit en se léchant les lèvres et se recula légèrement, s'adossant confortablement contre le canapé.

« Prépare-toi pour moi. »

Rougissant sous le regard concupiscent, Shun ouvrit fébrilement le flacon et rependit le contenu dans sa main. Il introduisit un premier doigt en tremblotant un peu. Sous le regard de plus en plus sombre de l'autre, il s'enhardit et en introduisit un deuxième rapidement, il avait un peu mal mais le plaisir revint vite. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux avant d'introduire un troisième doigt.

Kagaho ne tint pas plus longtemps devant tant de luxure innocente –et aussi du fait que Shun gémissait son nom. Il prit le flacon et répandit le jus sur son membre avant d'écarter les doigts et les jambes du cadet.

Il violenta doucement le territoire sacré, ne se reconnaissant lui-même devant tant de douceur.

Shun avait un peu mal mais son amant lui caressait tendrement le corps, il retrouva vite toute sa vigueur. Une fois sur que Shun avait moins mal et éprouvait un peu de plaisir, Kagaho les retourna brusquement. Shun fut étonné de se retrouvé au dessus malgré la position.

L'Andromède crut voir les étoiles quand l'autre amorça le premier mouvement. Shun était en train de perdre sa virginité et son innocence mais il était bel et bien le maître de cérémonie, Kagaho n'ayant pas une grande possibilité de mouvement dans cette position.

Souriant doucement, il se pencha sur le spectre et lui embrassa tendrement les lèvres. Dans le même temps, il amorça un mouvement lent et Kagaho grogna sous le doux plaisir.

Se redressant et s'appuyant les mains sur le corps sous lui, Shun alla plus vite.

Kagaho quand à lui, ne put que poser les mains sur les hanches de son aimé et fixait d'un air fasciné et fanatique le visage et le corps qui se cambrait sur lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kagaho se plaisait à caresser les cheveux mouillés de sueur de l'autre tout en souriant bizarrement. Shun s'était endormi, le pauvre n'était pas très endurant mais ce n'était pas grave. L'endurance viendrait avec le temps.

Kagaho enlaça le corps mortel et s'endormit à son tour.

Shion et Camus repartirent discrètement, le spectacle était fini.

**Note 1 : plus sa va, plus ça part en cacahuète.**

**Note 2 : Après avoir lu de nombreux lemons et moments citronnés, j'ai enfin passé le cap à mon tour. J'en suis encore toute retournée. Je suis une grande maintenant. (Et elle est fière d'elle l'Akari, même si son lemon est pourri)**

**Note 3 : Un review ça fait toujours plaisir, grâce à ma baella, licylie et aux autres revieweurs je suis super productive, la preuve j'ai écrit ces huit pages en une journée^^ (je viens de commencer la suite aujourd'hui et je l'ai terminé ce soir)**

**(1) la faute à cereal est faite exprès.**


	3. Chapter 3

Au départ c'était un OS, maintenant c'est une fic en trois chapitres. Ouais lui c'est vraiment le dernier, baella ne me demande pas de suite ! Le désert du Sahara n'est rien face à mon imagination devenu stérile ! mdr

C'est donc devenue une trilogie, et une trilogie c'est bien trois pas quatre.

**Daisy :**mais pourquoi tout le monde a cru que c'était un flash back ? A oui c'est vrai j'avais fait ça exprès pour vous embrouiller XD je vois que j'ai réussi. Perdu ce n'était pas un flash back mais bel et bien un cours donné par Mania, bien que Shun semblait déjà au courant pour les MST il voulait certainement être mieux avertis (et pas lâcher son bénou lol). Oui Camus en voyeur personne ne l'a vu venir. Mais moi je le savais que sous sa carapace d'homme des glaces c'était un pervers, il était espion sous le règne de Saga ne l'oublions pas ! Et oui j'ai bien vu ton effort de productivité^^ ne t'inquiètes pas je trouve déjà bien qu'on me laisse un review je te taquinais juste sur la longueur.

**Je n'ai oublié personne pour les réponses aux reviews ?**

**Un grand merci à Mayumie, c'est elle qui dans « Il est temps de presser le citron » a trouvé le moyen de désamorcer la situation à l'arrivée des chevaliers et de la déesse dans le grenier, sans toi ma sœur, la suite n'aurait certainement pas paru aussi vite (c'est que je le voulais faire apparaitre ce lemon !)**

**Délivrez-le du mâle 3 : Le théâtre de la vie**

Un grand éclat de rire retentit en Elision et s'entendit même en Enfer.

« Ces humains au service de ma fille sont vraiment amusant ! »

Zeus, squatteur actuel des jardins d'Hadès prenait son pied à suivre le petit théâtre de vie qu'était le sanctuaire d'Athéna. Vraiment il n'y avait qu'eux pour le faire rire par tant de bêtise.

Mais pourquoi le faisait-il chez son frère ? Il pouvait aisément le faire en Olympe mais il n'avait que trop peu vu Hadès ce dernier millénaire et puis…au moins il n'y avait pas Héra qui le fusillait du regard à chaque fois qu'il regardait les courbures des jolies demoiselles et des jolis damoiseaux. Et franchement il y avait vraiment de beaux spécimens chez sa fille…que penserait sa femme si elle le voyait en train de regarder la vie quotidienne de ces hommes, hum ? Elle serait capable de déclencher une nouvelle guerre sainte… Zeus fut distrait pendant un petit temps par le déhanchement lascif de Ganymède qui apportait de l'ambroisie et du nectar.

_Oui vraiment, il avait bien fait d'amener cet adolescent chez son frère avant que sa femme ne décide de faire un homicide…_

L'humain immortel s'agenouilla devant le dieu en baissant légèrement la tête tout en lui tendant les boissons. La chevelure de Ganymède se souleva gracieusement sous la force d'un jeu éolien et Zeus regarda avec envie la nuque nacrée ainsi impudiquement dévoilée.

…_Et il avait vraiment bien fait de faire reconstruire le corps d'Hadès pour empêcher la destruction des Enfers…_

Ganymède releva son visage vers le maître des foudres, dévoilant ses pupilles cristallines, sa peau d'ivoire, ses joues rougissantes et sa bouche sensuelle.

…_et d'Elision._

…

« Tu m'as trompé. »

« Mais non pas du tout ! »

« Si, et elle avait l'air de bien aimé d'ailleurs. Ta bouche sur…sur…»

« Mais t'as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné ! »

« Et toi aussi t'aimais bien. Vu comment tu léchais.»

« Mais Milo ! C'était qu'une sucette ! »

« Ben justement ! Pourquoi j'en ai pas eu une moi ! »

« Milo non ! Reviens ! »

Et Milo s'enfuit sous le regard désespéré de son Camus, qui ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu temps le bouleversé pour une broutille pareille.

…..

Kagaho se vit contraint de délaisser son amour pour rejoindre la salle de réunion. Il promit de revenir vite, la suite du jeune homme qu'avait accordé Saori à chacun de ses chevaliers divins dans le temple popal était vraiment un appel à la grasse matinée –même si on n'était pas le matin. Et si possible avec un autre corps bouillonnant de désir avec soi.

Malgré lui, Shun n'eut aucune envie de rester seul dans sa suite. Il n'avait rien à faire et il décida de trouver la chambre qu'avait attribuée Saori à son spectre bien aimé. Si ça se trouve il dormait dans une chambre de bonne !

Une servante arriva à lui et proposa un jus de fruit.

_Good Timing ! _Pensa le jeune chevalier. Il mourrait de soif après les jeux de son Bénou. Il prit le verre que lui tendait la demoiselle sans remarquer son regard concupiscent et adorateur.

« Puis-je vous accompagner quelque part ? » Demanda la sensuelle demoiselle.

« Oh ! Oui je cherche la chambre de Kagaho ! Pouvez-vous m'y emmener ? » Répondit l'innocent garçon.

Elle hocha la tête et pendant qu'ils marchaient tout deux, il eut l'impression de devenir plus lourd, ses yeux se fermer tout seul. Apparemment il avait mal évalué ses forces et le voila qui faisait une crise d'hypoglycémie. Il aurait du faire comme Kagaho le lui avait recommandé tiens, faire une petite sieste et manger du sucre rapide. Mais évidemment il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Son spectre allait certainement l'engueuler pour son inconscience. Mais tant que ce n'était pas Ikki, tout irait bien. Son frère serait capable de l'empêcher de voir son Bénou rien que par cette crise !

Il se sentit partir en arrière et avant de sombrer dans les limbes de l'inconscience il vit plusieurs silhouettes autour de lui.

« Nous le tenons ! Venez ! Il ne doit plus rester en présence de ce mâle lubrique ! »

….

La situation était catastrophique. Saori s'était éveillé et voyant qu'on ne la considérait pas réellement comme la déesse dont ils devaient tous baiser les pieds avait posé l'ultimatum.

Elle eut un ricanement lugubre digne d'Hadès dans une de ses crises de folie, mais dans le corps d'une jeune fille toute frêle ça ne faisait pas très beau, limite ridicule. Mais pour le moment les chevaliers eux avaient les chocottes.

« Oui ! Plus un rond ! Plus un yen ne sera versé au sanctuaire ! Bande d'ingrat ! »

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Après tout ce qu'on a fait pour le monde ! »

« Le monde c'est Seiya qui l'a sauvé ! »

« Shakka vous a protégé aux Enfers ! »

« Et ben je m'en moque ! La reconstruction de son temple et toutes les rénovations du sanctuaire vous pouvez vous les foutre la ou je pense ! Qu'on me prépare mon jet privé ! Je veux qu'il soit prêt dans deux heures ! Seiya tu auras l'insignifiant honneur de porter mes bagages.»

« Wouirf Sachori ! » S'exclama le chevalier avec des dents en moins et des bandages sur tout le corps. Il était tout heureux le pégase d'être utile à sa déesse.

…

Mais pour le moment, le chevalier de la vierge qui n'avait jamais eu de considération matériel de toute sa vie –on était un bouddha ou on ne l'était pas, quoi que là, le chevalier s'éloignait de plus en plus du chemin du bouddhisme- se moquait comme de son premier sari que son temple reste à l'état de chantier. Et ce n'était pas la personne dont il s'attelait à faire atteindre l'illumination qui allait s'en plaindre. De toute façon le phénix avait eu des conditions de vie beaucoup plus difficile dans son île d'entrainement, il ne pouvait donc en aucun cas se moquer de la vétusté et de la poussière du temple autrefois si digne et si propre de la vierge.

…

Mais Shion lui, voulait un sanctuaire propre et tout beau car il était réaliste. Que penserez leurs ennemis ou leurs alliés quand ils traverseraient le temple détruit ? Ils se moqueraient certainement de voir l'autrefois si fier sanctuaire d'Athéna devenu si décrépis. Ah ! Qu'il était beau le sanctuaire de la déesse qui ce devait de protéger la Terre ! Le pauvre pope était en train de s'arracher les cheveux à force de trouver une solution qui se devait de ne pas comprendre l'obéissance servile qu'ils se devaient d'avoir envers l'hôte de leur déesse. Car oui c'était bien Saori qu'il avait en face de lui et pas la déesse victorieuse. Pas un pet de cosmos divin ne traversait le corps de la cruche à la voix stridente. A croire qu'une fois son boulot fini Athéna déléguait tout le reste à ses sujets-même de gérer son hôte au élan dictatoriaux. Au final ce serait celle qui était censée protéger le monde qui allait peut être créé une nouvelle guerre des dieux.

« Athéna nous en voudrait-elle si jamais il arrivait malheur à sa réincarnation mortelle ? »

Shion en était tout déprimé. Il aurait bien aimé faire un câlin à son fils de cœur ou à ses femmes pour le réconforter et l'aider à trouver une solution.

Mais son fils devenu grand était à Jamir avec son disciple.

Et il ne pouvait quitter la réincarnation de sa déesse pour rejoindre ses chéries, celle-ci étant capable des pires bêtises qui soit. Et ors de question que ses femmes restent une seconde avec la demoiselle. Elles risqueraient de stresser rien qu'à sa vue et de faire une fausse couche !

« Ah ! Mais au fait ! Deathmask devrait être revenu ! Un petit voyage dans l'antichambre de l'enfer mettrait-il du plomb dans la cervelle de Saori ? »

Aphrodite qui était un des rares ors présent dans la salle –mais ou étaient les autres ?- fit un petit signe à Shion. Le petit signe en question faisait pointait une des roses du douzième gardien vers la divine flute que tenait Saori dans sa main. Shion secoua la tête. Il voulait mettre du plomb dans la tête de cette écervelée pas la tuer ! Le poisson leva les yeux au ciel. Il était pratiquement sur que leur déesse ne verrait rien à ce qu'il y est un petit accident.

Kagaho entra dans la fausse au lion à ce moment là. Le pégase se jeta immédiatement sur lui mais il fut maitrisé en un tour de main. Les deux autres divins présents à ce moment là dans la salle ne firent aucun geste pour arrêter ou pour délivrer leur ami.

« TOI ! » Rugit le réceptacle d'Athéna. « Immonde spectre ! Misérable vers de terre ! Comment oses-tu te présenter devant ma divine personne ! »

« Dis donc elle est vraiment en colère en plus la donzelle ! » Railla l'ancien ennemi. « Et pour info, je ne suis pas le spectre du vers mais du bénou ! Revois un peu tes fiches ! Stupide femelle ! »

« Comment oses-tu ? » Fit la réponse outrée de la fille. « Je peux t'écraser rien qu'avec ma divine semelle ! Tu n'es qu'un insecte face à moi ! »

En réponse, le spectre ricana : « Viens la et je te montrerais ce que c'est que la puissance du Bénou ! »

« Seiya ! Hyoga ! Shiryu ! Allez prévenir ses deux idiots de frangins que nous partons ! Je mets la racler à cet immondice et on décolle ! J'en ai assez de ce sanctuaire archaïque ! »

A l'annonce de la possible séparation avec l'amour de sa vie, Kagaho gronda et se jeta de rage sur la déesse.

Les trois divins sortirent précipitamment de la salle, l'un pour obéir à sa cher et tendre, les deux autres pour effectuer un repli stratégique. Dohko suivit son disciple hors de la salle avant de l'enlever sous le nez des deux autres. Il n'allait pas simplement dire au revoir à son disciple sur le tarmac, il voulait faire ça décemment.

Shion, Aphrodite, Aiolia et Shura qui étaient les seul ors dans le temple- Aldébarran préparait le repas, Deathmask se reposait à son temple, Saga attendait désespérément son frère au cap Sounion, Shakka était introuvable, Camus se morfondait et Milo boudait-, regardèrent impuissant leur déesse et le diplomate se battre bec et ongle.

« Je propose que nous n'intervenions pas. » Commença le pope. « Après tout, elle a dit que ce serait elle qui lui mettrait la fessée. »

…

Seiya partit en courant, il avait entendu dire qu'Ikki se trouvait dans les ruines du temple de la vierge et il demanda à Hyoga d'aller prévenir Shun.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je suis le chevalier de pégase ! Ikki n'est rien face à moi et je saurai lui faire entendre raison ! Cette fois, il ne partira pas sur son île ! » S'exclama Seiya alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Mais Hyoga qui n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait bien se trouver le cadet des divins décida pour le bien être de sa jambe dans le plâtre de ne pas le chercher vainement. Il partit donc au onzième temple, annoncer à son maître qu'il partirait certainement sous peu à cause de leur bien aimé Saori.

Et il eut bien fait de venir rejoindre son maître ! Il fronça les sourcils quand il entra dans le temple. L'air ambiant frôlant généralement le zéro degré à l'intérieur même en cas de canicule –sauf présence d'un scorpion qui faisait monter la température à vingt degré minimum- était supérieur de trois degré Celsius de la normale.

Ce cas était extrêmement rare mais il avait déjà eut lieu pour Hyoga –quand il avait accidentellement cru avoir tué Isaak par exemple- et différait totalement des moments ou son maître était en colère contre le scorpion –la le temple atteignait facilement le moins quarante.

Inquiet, le jeune cygne entra dans les entrailles du temple et trouva son maître qui fixait sans trop la voir une statuette en bois d'un jeune homme avec une jarre avec sur un scorpion sur l'épaule. Les détails de la sculpture d'une vingtaine de centimètre étaient prodigieux. L'expression faciale, la courbure des reins du jeune homme vêtu seulement d'un pagne, la carapace du scorpion, les pinces puissantes. Le travail de l'œuvre avait été minutieux. Hyoga reconnu la statuette, c'était un cadeau du scorpion pour l'anniversaire de son verseau.

« Maitre ? »

« Oh…Hyoga. » L'aîné se tourna vers le plus jeune et le fixa à son tour, mais comme pour la statue, les yeux du verseau semblait vide, mort.

Le jeune homme s'assit aux côtés de son maître et posa une main sur le bras froid.

« Que se passe t'il, maître ? Pourquoi allez-vous si mal ? »

« C'est Milo… » La main sur le bras se crispa, c'était toujours la faute du scorpion de toute façon ! Hyoga se promit d'avoir une sérieuse conversation avec l'amant de son maître. Le scorpion ne se rendait pas compte que le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre de ses paroles pouvait briser le saint des glaces.

« Maître ? Est-ce que…Le chevalier du scorpion vous a cocufié ? » Après tout, avant d'obtenir le chevalier de glace, Milo était reconnu pour sa…libido débordante.

« Par Athéna ! Ne dis jamais une chose aussi insensée ! Milo avec une autre femelle ou un autre homme ! C'est vraiment impossible ! Mais ou vas-tu pécher une idée aussi absurde ? »

« Mais…avec son passé… »

« Avec son passé rien du tout ! Milo a juré devant Aphrodite elle-même qu'il ne me tromperait jamais ! »

« Hein ? » Hyoga était sidéré, il parlait bien de la déesse Aphrodite ? La déesse Aphrodite s'était introduite dans le sanctuaire sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte ? Mais alors…elle pouvait organiser des orgies à tout moment ! Le sanctuaire n'était vraiment plus ce qu'il était. « Mais alors…pourquoi vous êtes aussi apathique qu'un poisson rouge dans un bocal trop petit pour tourner en rond ? »

Le maître leva des yeux perdus vers son disciple : « Milo m'en veut. Ça fait une heure qu'il ne veut plus me parler.»

« Quoi ? Vous avez trompé Milo ! Ce n'est pas possible vous avez du être ivre à ce moment là ! Vous êtes le premier à demander la fidélité dans un couple ! »

Les larmes montèrent dans les yeux autrefois gelés, les rives du lac étaient prêtes à déborder pour laisser place au trop plein d'émotion. Le maître n'y teint plus et se jeta dans les bras de son disciple qui lui tapota gentiment l'épaule pour y pleurer tout son saoul. La cruelle vérité était dure à encaisser, son maître n'était pas aussi pur qu'il le laissait penser.

« J'ai trompé Milo…avec une sucette ! »

« HEIN ? »

Et voila que la bêtise de Milo avait déteint sur son maître autrefois si cultivé ! oh! Monde cruel!

….

Un cri mélodieux s'échappa des vestiges du temple de la vierge…

« Oh ! Ikki ! »

…Mais Seiya lui, ne reconnut qu'un cri de détresse de la vierge. Par Athéna ! Ikki était certainement en danger de mort ! Il s'élança du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour aider le frère de Shun. Ce devait être quelque chose de monstrueux pour que la vierge marie cri avec un tel désespoir.

…

Mais le cri de Shakka n'avait rien de désespéré. Au contraire, il était empli de joie. Enfin ! Enfin l'aîné de la famille Phénix-suicidaire avait arrêté de faire le culte d'adoration de son petit frère et honorait en ce moment même un nouveau centre du monde !

Pourtant quelque chose vint perturber leur recherche du nirvana. Et ce quelque chose était le pégase.

Trop pris dans son activité, le phénix ne vit rien arriver. Shakka lui par contre, ressentit bien la perturbation de son espace vital. Se concentrant il supprima l'ouïe de son aimé juste à temps…

« Ikki ? Ikki ? Shakka ? Vous êtes ou ? Keuf Keuf…punaise c'est quoi toute cette poussière.»

…Et puis de toute façon, le phénix pourrait très bien se contenter de ses cris mentaux.

Celui qui n'avait de vierge que le signe maintenant, ferma les yeux et se força à se relever légèrement. Il se colla un peu plus son corps à celui du phénix qui faisait des mouvements lents en lui, espérant peut être de faire perdre le peu de calme qui restait au maître de la méditation. Little bouddha prit le visage adoré entre ses mains manucurées et posa la tête de l'oiseau contre son épaule pour l'empêcher de voir ce qui allait certainement suivre.

« Oïe ! Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? » Fit Seiya en entrant dans ce qui devait être le futur salon de la vierge. Il n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir Ikki nu sur un Shakka tout aussi nu avant que le futur Bouddha n'ouvre ses yeux…yeux qui étaient chargés à bloc de cosmos.

Seiya se sentit immédiatement partir. Il décolla littéralement, telle une fusée Ariane en plein lancement.

Shakka rigola : « La terre est le berceau de l'homme, mais un homme ne peut rester dans son berceau. »

Maintenant, il pouvait pleinement savourer le plaisir que lui faisait connaître l'oiseau de feu. Bouddha l'avait bien prévenu qu'un homme portant l'armure d'un cheval allait venir le déranger dans une phase importante de sa vie et il avait vraiment bien fait de rester vigilant jusque là.

…

Mania, la servante qui rêvait de devenir professeur d'éducation sexuelle –ou de sciences de la vie et de la terre d'une manière générale- entra brusquement dans la salle.

« Kagaho ! Kagaho ! C'est terrible ! »

Les chevaliers qui regardaient à ce moment le match du jour, bien confortablement callé dans des fauteuils et se gavant de popcorn tournèrent mollement la tête vers l'intruse.

« J'ai vu Shun se faire enlever ! »

Immédiatement le Bénou qui menait le simulacre de combat se rua sur la servante.

« Qui sont les pétasses qui ont enlevé mon Shun ? »

« Et attends toi ! On n'en a pas fini ! » Crachota Saori, essoufflée. Elle voulu se ruer sur lui mais son propre cosmos dorée sortit de son corps et muni d'une vie propre se rua sur elle. La jeune fille eut alors l'impression d'étouffée. Tout de même inquiets par cet étrange phénomène, le pope et les chevaliers s'avancèrent craintivement vers elle.

« Comment sais-tu que ce sont des femmes ? »

« Ici les seules cinglées capables et voulant ça sont les fans girls de Shun. »

« A euh oui…Bon en fait j'ai vu des nanas dont Régina enlever Shun. Elles lui ont donné un somnifère à son insu pour être sur qu'il dorme pendant le kidnapping. Elles ont aussi parlé de faire un désenvoutement pour le délivrer mais je suis sur que tu pourras le retrouver grâce à son cosmos. »

« Ouais je le sens, il est encore sur le territoire interdit. » Il s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche du garçon quand il s'arrêta soudainement incertain de la marche à suivre.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

« Mais…Ne voudrait-il pas s'en sortir tout seul comme un grand ? Ne risque t'il pas de me trouver trop collant ? »

« Oh Kagaho…C'est vrai que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous parler de la façon de pimenter votre vie de couple à tout les deux mais un des moyens est d'inventer une petite histoire comme par exemple jouer au patient et à l'infirmière, c'est un classique ! J'avoue n'avoir jamais essayé le coup de la princesse en détresse et du prince qui la sauve avec son cheval blanc. »

« Hu ? Je vais devoir le sauver sur le dos d'un cheval ? »

« Non non ! Ça rendrait la scène surréaliste et ce n'était qu'une image. Tu peux y aller avec ton armure ça ira très bien ! »

Rassuré le spectre partit donc sauver son petit prince.

Et pendant ce temps Saori se roulait toujours au sol sous l'œil effaré des autres hommes. Jamais ils n'avaient vu une tel nuance de violet même chez Dohko !

Puis soudainement le corps se redressa dans une grande lumière dorée et elle fut là, majestueuse devant ses serviteurs, le regard acéré de la déesse de la sagesse s'ancra dans celui de son pope avant que celui-ci ne s'incline vite imité par les autres.

« Déesse Athéna ! C'est un honneur de vous savoir parmi nous ! »

La voix plurimillénaire de la déesse s'éleva alors : « Désolé du retard Shion. J'étais en train de régler un différent avec Arès et Zeus sait comment il peut être violent et obtus! Mais la déesse de l'amour est venue à moi pour me faire part de ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de mon hôte mortelle. Il semblerait que Saori menaçait l'avenir du sanctuaire et du couple diplomatique que forment le jeune Shun et le spectre du Bénou dont elle semble s'etre prise de passion pour leur histoire. »

« Oui, Saori désirait laisser le sanctuaire en l'état sans intervenir malgré sa richesse. Elle voulait aussi retourner au japon, emmenant obligatoirement dans son cortège les chevaliers divins pour se faire une garde rapprochée et ainsi séparer le couple qui relie votre noble sanctuaire à celui de votre Oncle Hadès. »

« Hum voila qui est fâcheux…Bien jusqu'à ce que le sanctuaire soit entièrement remis à neuf, le corps de Saori m'appartiendra. Après ce délai je quitterai ce corps et les dieux lui modifieront la mémoire et elle retournera seule ou avec les chevaliers qui le désirent au Japon. Elle pourra ainsi vivre sa vie d'humaine comme elle l'entend sans que je n'y aurais à redire à moins qu'elle ne menace à nouveau le sanctuaire. Bien entendu je ne resterai pas inactive, je viendrais avec mon corps de déesse au sanctuaire et nous accueillerons mes oncles Hadès et Poséidon mais aussi Asgard en notre sanctuaire afin de continuer le désir de mon Père Zeus de nous voir vivre enfin en harmonie.

….

Camus se dandina légèrement devant le temple du scorpion. Il n'avait jamais été dans cette position, c'était toujours Milo qui venait s'excuser. Il comprenait maintenant par quoi son compagnon passait lors de ses différentes crises à lui…et c'était vraiment gênant.

Hyoga lui avait conseillé d'offrir une sucette pour calmer le jeu vu que c'était apparemment ça qui avait perturbé le scorpion.

Il se manifesta et quelques minutes plus tard, la porte du temple s'ouvrit sur un scorpion aux yeux rougit.

« Qu'es-ce que tu veux ! » Fit la voix tremblotante du signe à pince.

Camus baissa la tête : « Je n'ai pas trouvé de sucette mais… » Il tendit le pot qu'il avait dans les bras « J'ai réussi à trouver ça. » C'était de la glace à la fraise, c'était la glace préférée de Milo.

Immédiatement le scorpion prit le paquet et s'enfuit dans la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard voyant que son amant n'était toujours pas entré.

« Ben alors tu te ramènes pas ? »

Le visage de nouveau inexpressif, le verseau se dit tout de même que son compagnon était vraiment choupi avec la cuillère dans la bouche, le pot dans les bras et le regard presque innocent.

Malgré lui Camus sourit : « Idiot de scorpion. »

**FIN**

**Un review ce n'est pas la mort XD**

**Seiya en prend vraiment pour son grade, de quoi désenfler sa tête et ses chevilles (on l'espère !)**


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou à vous qui avez lu et reviewé (ou pas) la belle histoire de Délivrez-le du mâle (Renommé pour l'occasion de Délivrez-le du Mâle : Shun et le Bénou)

Je tiens à vous remercier de votre fidélité ! A vous tous revieweurs drogués aux histoires, anonymes ou non.

Je remercie ceux aussi qui ont pris la peine de lire jusqu'au bout mais qui n'ont pas voulu (ou osé) me laisser une petite note.

**Faites un geste ! Pour l'année 2011 promettez-moi de plus reviewer ! Ou de poster votre première review ! Non pas que je fais un concours pour être l'auteur la plus reviewé mais c'est toujours un plaisir pour moi de recevoir vos commentaires et d'échanger avec les lecteurs (et parfois ça m'aide même à trouver l'inspiration !). Fanfiction n'est pas un site ou on ne peut seulement lire, il est là aussi pour permettre l'échange entre les écrivains en herbe et vous !**

**Alors pour l'année 2011 ! Prenez une bonne résolution ! Rewiewez !**

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

Manganiark : et oui ! C'est la folie au sanctuaire (et en Elision) ! Non Shun n'est as assez bête pour devenir une cruche. Une suite ? Tu auras la réponse plus bas^^

Daisy : oui moi aussi je me suis éclaté à l'écrire ^^ c'était dure de ne pas éclaté de rire en plein repas de famille quand ya une idée qui viens (déjà que maman me trouve pas net…)

* * *

Vous avez été nombreux à demander une suite à cette histoire…ha…en fait y avait que baella, daisy et manganiark…mais ce n'est pas ma faute si sous mes airs de petite méchante je suis une guimauve qui dégouline devant des yeux larmoyants et des suppliques. (Ne me demander pas de devenir gardienne de prison je risque de faire évader tout les prisonniers XD)

_**Donc je vous le dis officiellement ! Oui ! Il y aura donc bien une suite ! Elle s'intitulera « Délivrez-le du mâle : le temps de la paix ! »**_


End file.
